"Efforts in this activity, have focused on the development of new agents and new treatment combinations for recurrent ovarian cancer, and newly diagnosed ovarian cancer. Recently completed studies, and ongoing studies, include: a) A phase II study of MGI-114 in recurrent ovarian cancer; b) We are completing a phase II study of 9AC in recurrent ovarian cancer (the response rate is 24% with an additional 26% stable disease, for periods for up to 1 year); c) A phase II study of CAI in recurrent ovarian cancer; d) A multi-institutional phase II study of cisplatin, paclitaxel, and cytoxan in advanced stage poor prognosis ovarian cancer. Dr. Eddie Reed is P.I. of the first two studies, and Study Coordinator for the latter two studies. Clinical strategies for the modulation of genes within nucleotide excision repair, using molecular tools, are being developed. We anticipate that phase I trials will begin within the next year."